Simplify the expression. $ (7y^{5}-y^{3}) + (6y^{6}-5y^{3}-5y^{2} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7y^{5}-y^{3} + 6y^{6}-5y^{3}-5y^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{7 y^5} - { y^3} + {6 y^6} - {5 y^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 y^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 6 y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 7 y^5} + { y^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -5 y^2} $ Add the coefficients. $6y^{6}+7y^{5}-6y^{3}-5y^{2}$